


Subtle love on Christmas

by 0biatches



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biatches/pseuds/0biatches
Summary: It was Christmas eve when Dream and George went on a date. The temperature is colder than before, making their skin to have a rosy glow. The dinner Dream planned for them went well, it was relaxing and intimate as how he would describe it. They don't want that moment to end, but to last forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	Subtle love on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I've been uploading more fic than usual, which is rly strange lmao. this was supposed to be light hearted and slight nsfw(??) . n e ways enjoy :)

It was Christmas eve when Dream and George went on a date. The temperature is colder than before, making their skin to have a rosy glow. The dinner Dream planned for them went well, it was relaxing and intimate as how he would describe it. They don't want that moment to end, but to last forever.

He paid for the bills and they started to tidy themselves. Dream stood up, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "D- Dream? There's so many people here!" George whispered to him with annoyance but it was clear that he really enjoyed it.

Both of Dream's hands lays over his boyfriend's cheeks. He smirked, looking deeper into Georges eyes. "So what? come on George, I know you like it." he pleaded.

They both got out of the restaurant, still holding each other's hands. Swinging it as the cold breeze sweeps over their porcelain skin. Tiny flakes of snow keeps on falling from the night sky, covering the pavement they're walking on. They don't care about the time, if its late or not as long as they're both together. They hop across the road, lights flashing on and off. This moment was wonderful, and really special. Walking with your special someone during Christmas eve, cold breeze, and busy city is what George always wished for. He is with the love of his life, his Dream.

They reached the sea side where there's a lot of people also enjoying their time. They both stop, standing near a lamppost. Dream once again hold his boyfriend's rosy cheeks. Squeezing it, as he adores his beauty. "You're so cute, I want to kiss you right now." He said to George with trail of lust, and craving for him.

"Do it then Dream, I know you couldn't resist." He whispered, trying to seduce him. Dream smiled, as he releases a short breeze of air. His hand clutches, he wanted how he seduces and plays with him. Of course, there's a little wave annoyance that he felt, but it's George, he's helpless.

They sit on a wooden bench and waited for someone. A couple of minute passed, a black car approaches and greeted them with a loud honk. "Oi, you two. Love birds! how was your night?" A familiar voice to them, it was Sapnap. They told him that it went well and they both had a great time. They got inside and the engine started and they moved. "You know I can both see you flirting back there?" Sapnap said, trying to ruin the flirtatiousness of his friend.

As they continued their drive, giving a subtle brightness to this cold Floridian night. Reaching the side of the city where houses are more abundant. They notices that all of the roofs and lawns are white, and little icicles are forming underneath the overhang of the houses. 

The cold air coming from the air conditioning touches George's skin. His rosy cheeks intensifies and eyes shimmers as the dashboard illuminates the car. "Dream, It's really cold. I want a cuddle right now, please?" He moans, begging as a puff of smoke billows out. 

The sweetness that laced over his tone made a satisfaction on Dream's face. "Of course, baby. We can cuddle but kiss me first." Dream replied, trying to tease George.

Sapnap over heard their conversation and lowers the coldness of the air-conditioning. He was used to it, and doesn't really bother him. It always happen everytime they were all together, giving himself the title of biggest third wheel. He plays a song to make their moment more intimate.

Dream gave a soft cotton scarf to him, gently wrapping it around his neck. His hand brushes of his boyfriend's skin, trying to make him feel comfortable. "I hope it makes you feel warm." he pleaded, as his smile gave a warmth feel. Dream rested his back and spreads his arm once again to reach his boyfriend, grabbing him by the shoulder. George rested his head over Dream's chest. It was so warm and he feel so safe. 

He can hear Dream's breathing and heartbeat, he smirked as he listens. The redness of his cheeks became more visible. This day was truly the best gift he had. Dream looked at his boyfriend, the warmth coming from his heart embraces him. He moaned, starting to asks questions to George.

"Babe, Why you're so obsessed with me?" He smirked as his boyfriend fixes his position and started looking at him.

"You're so weird." he pauses, "and I love it." George said quietly and look straight in front of him.

As they passed by more houses down the street, they saw a bunch of Christmas light shining. Every piece glows differently, it was amusing for Dream. He wakes up George, for him to see this wonderful thing. The cold feeling they felt was replaced. The air became hot as sweat forms below their hair line. 

Dream looks into George's eyes and asks. "isn't this wonderful to see?" Time stopped and everything is in slow motion. Intimacy rises as their focus for one another locked. Dream was filled with joy as he saw the blinking light being reflected by his boyfriend's beautiful eyes.

George looks on the light and think. He releases a disappointing sigh as he says the words "Yes, it would if I'm not colorblind."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol how was it??? this was one of my og fic that i deleted and now i tried to revise it one last time so hope yall enjoy it:)


End file.
